Bubble
by BadJohn
Summary: Living in a cold, dark world, Bubble Man's only warmth comes from a friend. Even if you're a villain, you can still be someone's hero. Even if you're a robot, you can still have a heart.


ALL MASTER UNITS, BE AWARE.

Aerial Energy Harnessing Plant has been retaken by Lightlabs and American Government.

Air Man status unknown, presumed Terminated. Transmission was impossible due to altitude, but a brief security clip retrieved by drones revealed that Unit Air Man was in heavy combat with Enemy Unit Mega Man. No further contact has been made since.

oOoOoOo

As Bubble Man sighed, bubbles rose from his mouthpiece, floating up. The metal walls of his tank reflected the white, blinding light of the laboratory.

The tank in which he swam, for all intents and purposes, was a hamster ball. A way for him to come and go within the compound without coming on land, which would be impossible for him anyhow.

Kicking his feet, Bubble Man drifted towards the window. He was the last to arrive for this impromptu gathering. Flash Man, the newest of his "Generation," had called a meeting between them. While Wily was away plotting, he was the leader, but none of the Masters respected his authority.

"That Mega Dweeb coming for us next." Flash Man's voice was nothing short of _grating _to his brothers, as was his personality. But in this case he was correct. "He's calling us out. Don't you get it? He finished off Air Man, and now it's our turn. He thinks he can pick us off one by one."

"Dude, chill out." Heat Man leaned against Bubble Man's glass, as the water-bound robot strained to see past him. "We're all stronger than Air Man was. I bet I could take the kid _alone_. Mano e mano. We're not like the first series of robots he beat." Heat Man pulled open a bag of charcoal briquettes. He munched them like snacks, his temperature spiking up a bit as he devoured them. "We're built to fight, not a bunch of industrial punks. And Rock's just a lab gopher anyway." The window was only four by four feet, and Heat Man's box obscured his view of the others, his warmth generating fog on the window.

But fortunately, Metal Man noticed.

With a joking shove, Metal pushed Heat Man out of the way. "Heat Man is right. Quick Man's power output is much higher than Mega Man's. Likewise with Crash Man." Metal Man took care to wipe the condensation from Bubble Man's tank window, with a few casual swipes.

_Thanks_. Bubble Man drifted closer, pressing his hands against the tank and giving Metal Man a nod.

Flash Man grinned cruelly, leering at Bubble Man. Flash Man was, personality wise, closest to Dr. Wily; which was to say Flash Man was an opportunistic, conniving bully. "I don't know about ALL of us. I mean, if Air Man couldn't make the cut, then Bubble Man's going down for sure. I'll bet he's NEXT on Mega Man's shit list."

_...Fuck you_. Bubble Man glared at Flash Man, grinding his teeth.

Metal Man had the same steely, angry look. "Lay off. He's our brother too. Besides, your chances aren't great either." Metal pointed a jovial, accusing finger at Flash Man, challenging his authority. "Your power will be good for ONE cheap shot at most, Flash Man. Once Mega Man figures your ability out, all it will take is program reflex to destroy you. Without your flashy time stopper, I could probably bust you into scrap metal." Bubble Man looked at Metal Man with admiration. He was used to being laughed at. He had resigned to the idea of being destroyed.

He'd never expected help from anyone, but Metal Man was always quick to give it.

Crash Man smiled. "Your combat aptitude notes a pronounced lack of hardiness, firepower, and stamina, Flash Man. I possess no such weakness."

Flash Man huffed with anger, considering drawing his buster, but decided against it. As he turned to leave the room, he left a few malicious parting words. "Whatever, dickheads. We'll see how well you do when he comes knocking. When I kill him, I'll ask Wily if I can come after YOU next. Then we'll see who busts up who."

Flash Man was gone in an instant, leaving the other masters alone.

Quick Man looked to Bubble Man with relaxed amusement. "He was right, you know. Even with the home field advantage, you'd BETTER have a plan, Bubble." Quick Man walked out the door, adding one final insult. "Just pray that I get to Mega Man before he finds you and POPS you."

Quick Man's arm moved like a blur, as he fired one boomerang from his wrist, striking the glass. Bubble Man flinched as it cracked, but the glass held without leaking, fortunately. Bubble Man turned and swam away without looking back.

_...We'll see...about that._

Metal Man watched his aquatic brother leave. Heat Man shrugged. "Man. Being more advanced sure does give Flash and Quick a superiority complex. They always gotta start trouble and bust Bubble's...bubble. Hey, that rhymed."

"Rhyme cannot rhyme with rhyme," Crash Man interjected. Heat Man torqued his jaw, somewhat irked by the revelation. "But you are correct. Their pride may be their downfall. Being built for ONE job is a hindrance. I'm an equal opportunity destroyer. My power is pure, and therefore, adaptable."

"Word." Heat Man reached up for a high five from Crash Man, who slapped his hand. With that exchange, Heat turned to Metal Man. "I'm going to grab some more briquettes. Want to hang with us for a bit, Metal? We're gonna make the underling robots fight and bet on the winner."

Metal Man shrugged. "I intend to meet with Bubble Man for a brief time. I may join you after."

"Well, that's fine. SOMEBODY has to talk to him. Being stuck in water constantly must be a bitch. I'm not a big fan of water, so I'm gonna bounce." Heat Man bounced on his toes to stretch the hydrolics of his legs, then started for the door. "C'mon, Crash. I got money on the metool with the blaster."

"Affirmative. I shall bounce as well." Crash Man followed, his footsteps, weighted down by weapons and ammunition stored within him, echoed as he followed Heat Man.

Metal Man looked at the leaking tank. Bubble Man was gone, and he'd have to take the long way to catch up.

oOoOoOo

ALL MASTER UNITS, BE AWARE.

The Guerrilla Warfare Robot Construction Facility has been captured.

Wood Man status unknown, presumed Terminated. Function was ceased moments before transmission ended.

oOoOoOo

Bubble Man waited, alone. A chronic pessimist, he expected Metal Man not to come. That the offer to chat was a joke, and that he had more important things to do.

Glancing up, he noticed how bright the sun was today. Soon he was transfixed by how hot and close it felt, in his pools outside the compound. The way nothing but chains, balls of iron, and light stood between him and grabbing its warmth. But land was an impossibility, and the sun was a distant desire.

The only things awaiting him, every day, were the cold water, and his destruction when Dr. Wily's plans failed.

"OI. BUBBLE MAN." Metal Man's voice broke him from his bout of self pity. Looking up, he saw his brother searching the water for him. "Did you hear? Wood Man is toast." Metal Man bent down to look for Bubble Man. "Where the hell are you? I know you're in there, bro."

Bubble Man swam up swiftly and quickly, weaving between chains and depth charges. Soon, his goggles and the top of his head poked up through the water.

"...Hi."

"Bubble Man, I've been thinking,. Wily doesn't care if we live or if we die, as long as we do something of value. We should abandon him."

Bubble Man's eyes widened with fear. The idea of rebellion, or abandoning his post, had never occurred to him. Wily stood as a god in his eyes. "...He'll know. He knows everything."

"He's a foolish old chicken man who can't fight his own battles or even hold a friggin' wrench upright." Metal Man's snickered as Bubble recoiled in horror. "Quit being so melodramatic. None of us LIKE him. He may have created us, but he's fallible. I've been studying his designs. There are HUGE flaws in all of us, built to bolster traits that are only useful in one way. He BUILT us to fail as long as we can excel in _one way_." Metal Man looked down at Bubble Man, who turned away, a wistful, hopeless look on his face. "I guess you know that more than anyone, huh Bubble?"

"...You don't know the half of it," Bubble Man sighed. He leaned forward, floating a slow circle away from Metal Man, who sat on the edge of the pool, putting his metal boots in the water.

"I did some modifications to myself. I can kinda read people's body-language better." Metal Man tapped on the side of his head. "It's pretty easy to make body mods to a robot when you're METAL MAN." Metal Man grinned, but Bubble Man didn't seem to share his humor. The aquatic master deadpanned as Metal Man continued. "I've used that to watch you for a while. We're both different from the others, y'know. Let me ask you something."

Bubble Man looked up, paying attention.

"What do you want most?"

Bubble Man hesitated, then gave his answer.

"...Sun. To walk. To be warm. You can laugh if you need to, I know it's silly."

Metal Man nodded. "Laugh? What kind of dick do you take me for?" Metal Man stood up, his head turned proudly. "I can modify your respiration systems. You'll still be mostly aquatic in design, but you'll be able to survive on land." Bubble Man's aquamarine eyes opened fully for the first time Metal Man had seen. They flashed with surprise, and most pleasingly, hope. Metal Man took pride in it. After weeks of being friends, he'd finally gotten the guy to be happy.

"...What do you want in return?" Bubble narrowed his gaze suspiciously, but he couldn't imagine that Metal Man was taking advantage of him. Could this really be true?

Metal Man smiled. "Two things. For you to cheer the _fuck_ up, and for you to come with me. We'll ditch Wily and go wherever we want." Metal Man offered his hand for Bubble Man to shake. "I can't leave behind my favorite brother, now can I?"

Bubble Man took it, and the two shook.

"Alright. I need to gather parts from my assigned factory sector, and make SURE they work. We'll have you on land in...say...a MONTH. Just wait here, and play it cool. Don't tell anybody, or Wily will be pissed."

Metal Man hopped up, and began walking away. Bubble Man couldn't help but smile as he floated down to the bottom of the pool. What he felt was a thousand times warmer than the sun piercing the water. It was his first real hope since he was born.

oOoOoOo

ALL UNITS, BE AWARE.

Metal Production Facility Destroyed.

Metal Man status unknown, presumed Terminated. He was last seen in heavy combat with enemy unit Mega Man.

oOoOoOo

"_...NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO..._"

Bubble Man floated to the bottom corner of the tank. His only friend. His true brother. His savior was dead.

_He HAD to know that he wasn't a threat. That he didn't want to fight. HE HAD TO KNOW! _Bubble Man's dead hope twisted and contorted into rage. All there was for him was the cold water, and impending destruction. And it was all thanks to Mega Man, the monster who murdered his brother.

_HE HAD TO KNOW HOW MUCH HE MEANT TO ME. HE HAD TO KNOW HOW HE WAS THE ONE WARMTH IN MY MISERABLE, COLD LIFE. _Bubble Man's fist clenched, his buster activating.

oOoOoOo

AQUATIC ENERGY FACILITY COMPROMISED!

Bubble Man, prepare for combat.

oOoOoOo

A sudden rush of terror pierced Bubble Man's heart. It was quickly replaced by a burning hate and a total resolve. _...I'll beat him. I'll TEAR HIM APART. For Metal._

Soon, the water shifted, as an intruder arrived.

"Hello." Bubble Man turned, his eyes stinging with tears of hate as he targeted the visitor. It was, indeed, Mega Man. "You're Bubble Man, right? I'm going to ask you one time to surrender."

Bubble Man stood his ground, his arm cannon ready, and his aqua eyes full of malice. "You're here to kill me." Bubble Man, shaking with anger, prepared himself to fight as he stared Mega Man down. "Like you killed my brothers."

"Not unless you make me." Mega Man prepared himself, shifting his weight onto his lead foot, and arming his Megabuster. He suddenly shifted in color. For a moment, Bubble Man thought the light in the room had changed, but Mega Man's armor had warped to a dusty brown. This was his weapon change ability. He'd killed three of Bubble Man's brothers, so what ability was this?

Leaf shield? Air shooter?

In an instant, a jagged circle of metal was in Mega Man's fingers, glinting and reflecting Bubble Man's face. That smiling circle of metal was the last straw; that reminder of his brother sent Bubble Man over the edge.

"...That's **_his._**"

"Metal Man's." Mega Man twirled the blade between his fingers, pointing it threateningly at Bubble Man. "It should be sufficient. I intend to disable you without harming your Integrated Circuit-"

"**_THAT'S HIS._**" Bubble Man, in an incoherent rage, darted towards Mega Man, and swung the side of his fist. Mega Man was taken off guard, battered by the blow.

"He was my friend! YOU TOOK HIM AWAY! Assassin!" Bubble Man fired his bubble cannon. A more potent weapon than he thought, it struck Mega Man in the chest, rocketing him back. Mega Man recovered in time to dodge another shot, evading Bubble Man's rapid, erratic cannonfire. "Tell me how he much he wanted to live! Tell me how proud you are! Tell me how hard he fought back when you _cornered _him! YOU RAT! MURDERER! He was a good person, and you _tore him apart!_"

Mega Man reeled, but recovered his bearings, and began to utilize the metal blade to devastating effect. Bubble Man ate the damage. He took each blade without flinching. "Is that all you got, Mega Man?! You're only strong because you _steal power!_ You think this hurts?! EVERYTHING HURTS WHEN YOUR BROTHERS DIE ONE BY ONE!" Soon, Bubble Man had punched himself out. Each of his shots missed, or were destroyed by the blades of metal. His skin sparked, exposed wires touching water. His body burned with pain, each cut making him wearier.

But he had to try.

One final metal blade lodged itself in his cannon arm.

"...Dammit...I can't..." He clenched his hand in pain, his cannon inactive, and his motor systems shutting down one by one. Mega Man loomed over him, firing another volley of metal blades. Bubble Man, unable to protect himself any longer, took each hit, his armor cracking and his skin peeling.

oOoOoOo

ALL UNITS, BE AWARE.

Aquatic Energy Facility breached.

Bubble Man status Terminated. He was last seen disabled by enemy unit Mega Man.

oOoOoOo

Bubble Man floated down, all but broken. His eyes shut, as he attempted to focus.

_Get up...fight... _Bubble willed his body to move, but he was defeated. Metal Man had offered him the world. He'd selflessly given him his word. He'd planned a future where Bubble Man wouldn't be cold and alone.

_But I couldn't avenge him...I couldn't honor him...I'm worthless._

"...I've failed you..." Bubble Man whimpered, his mouthpiece shattered. A red, synthetic "blood" leaked from between his teeth, as he choked out his last words.

Mega Man, scratched but still standing, looked down at him to reply. "You should have never trusted Wily to begin with."

Bubble Man turned spitefully to Rock. "...I wasn't talking...about...Wily..." The back of his head touched the floor. He was at the bottom of the tank. He was further from the sun now than he'd ever been, its warmth no longer reaching him.

Mega Man stood there, waiting for Bubble Man to deactivate. "Dr. Light, I beat him. His Integrated Circuit isn't damaged, so his Cognitive Chip should be fine."

"...Met..."

Mega Man, hearing Bubble Man's final plea, turned his head.

"...Metal...Brother..."

Bubble Man didn't see his enemy anymore. Glitching, and delirious with pain and damage, he saw Mega Man as his friend, Metal Man. Smiling and standing proudly, metal blade in hand.

"...Metal Man?" Mega Man raised his eyebrow. "...Oh. I understand."

Mega Man knelt beside Bubble Man. Bubble Man's eyes opened wider, startling Mega Man. Those aquamarine eyes were staring at Mega Man with genuine caring. Gratitude, lined with heavy disappointment in himself. "I'm worthless. I lost..." Bubble Man whimpered, tears filling his goggles. "But thank you..." Mega Man held his hand, waiting with him. He didn't dare leave, as Bubble Man spoke his final words to his "brother."

"For loving someone as worthless as I was...Thank you for being my friend..."

Slowly, before his lights went out, the world felt warmer, as his vision faded. Bubble Man finally broke, and his hand went limp. Mega Man collected his weapon ability, solemn and reverent. "I have his power. Collecting his integrated circuit and cognitive chip now."


End file.
